


Capture the Flag

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blue Shirts, Capture-the-flag, Chapel is badasser, Gen, Gold Shirts, Red Shirts, Uhura is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Jim’s idea to start with. Capture the flag with everyone on the Enterprise playing, what could be more fun than that? But then arguments arose over team-mates. Did the bridge team get to stay together, while the lower crewmen had to elect their own captain? How many teams would there be? Who got to have Uhura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> I had written a headcannon on tumblr, and people liked it so much I turned it into a fic. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Headcannon inspiration - http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/post/76052063334/spockisgaypassiton-headcannon-that-every-year

There were very few things that could divide this team. After months, _years_ even of fighting alongside each other, there was a bond between them all that neither heaven nor hell could break. There had been instances of one of them being captured and refusing to give out even the smallest detail about the ship and its crew, even under the threat of death. They were a family, and even if they didn’t say it out loud, they loved each other.

 

Except for March 7th of every year. 

 

It was Jim’s idea to start with. Capture the flag with everyone on the Enterprise playing, what could be more fun than that? But then arguments arose over team-mates. Did the bridge team get to stay together, while the lower crewmen had to elect their own captain? How many teams would there be? Who got to have Uhura?

 

It was Sulu who came up with the idea of the teams being decided on by your uniform color, and everyone immediately latched on to it. It was then decided that the Gold Team would be run by Jim and their home base was the bridge. The Blue Team was headed by Spock located in the med-bay. The Red Team was originally assigned to Scotty, but he gave it up to Uhura, (who seemed overly excited for this) and they set up base in the Engineering Room.

 

The flag was put in the mess-hall, approximately equal distance from each of the bases. Everyone was issued a cadet trainee rifle, which basically just shot soft pellets. If you were shot while you trying to get the flag, you had to return to your base. Ranks still applied.

 

And that was it. The annual capture-the-flag games had begun.

 

The Blue Team won the first game. Everyone was nothing short of astounded at how well Spock and Bones worked together. There were rumors that the two had mind-melded to get on that level of compatibility.

 

Next year rolled around and the Red Team won. Uhura was nothing short of ruthless, and everyone gave 110% in the game. There were two accounts of minor injuries when Uhura and Chapel met on the field, but nothing serious. People were talking about it days after the game had finished.

 

The Red Team won again the following year. Kirk and his team were downright angry at this point, swearing vengeance. Spock led his team in meditative Yoga they day before the games began, and Uhura taught her team “The Cry of Victory”, which was basically just mindless screaming.

 

It was March 6th. The fourth annual games would be tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bell sounded.

 

It was something like out of the scene of the old movie Hunger Games, Ensigns rushing as fast as they could into battle, firing at random. Distant sounds of screaming let the others know that the red team was moving in.

 

“Out of ‘ze way!” Chekov screamed as he ran around a corridor corner. “The Gold team domination begins _now_!” Around his head were gold glittery headbands, which he and Sulu had fashioned. He shot down some redshirts just in time for Jim to come racing up next to him.

 

“How’s it going?” he laughed, slightly out of breath.

 

“We’ve captured most of ‘ze southern side! The Red Team has been pushed down to just Engineering, but the Blues have captured most of the north!”

 

“Excellent!” Jim shouted over the sound of yelling. “Let’s keep on moving!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“If we capture the north side, we have three of the five entrances that lead into the mess hall,” Leonard mused, poking at a data-padd. “Even though the other teams could shoot us down, we still would have a better chance of getting inside.”

 

“It all depends on if Chapel and her team succeed. If not, I propose that we focus more on containing the Gold Team inside the bridge. Their overzealousness could pose a threat.” Spock stood ram-rod straight, pacing the med-bay. Diagrams of the ship with arrows and diagrams scribbled upon them lay thrown across the bio-beds. They had been planning their attack for months. A nurse with her hair pulled up and three pellets already latched across her chest burst in the doors.

 

“We got North Side!”

 

Spock sent Leonard a small smile.

 

“Excellent.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Second year in a row baby, second year in a row!” Uhura shrilled as she smacked Scotty on the back while running down the hallway. “This is it!”

 

“Ay, you know no one is going to put up any sort of a threat after last year!” He laughed, ducking to avoid some Blue Shirt fire. “Try not to do _as much_ damage, dearie.”

 

“No promises,” she shot back with a smile. “You don’t win this type of thing playing nice!” She put two fingers into her mouth and whistled, summoning three redshirts to flank them. “It’s time to end this!” She ran forward, firing practically at random. From deep in her throat she started the “Cry of Victory”, which was soon taken up by every Red Shirt.

 

Scotty laughed as he ran to follow her, but was stopped by a Yeoman.

 

“Did you hear?” He gasped, breathless. “Nurse Chapel was captured!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They’re done,” Sulu said with a definitive air. “They’re done. No way in _hell_ the Blue Team can survive without Chapel.” Chapel sat in the middle of the bridge, choosing not to say anything as Sulu and Jim paced around her.

 

“Hate to say it, but you’re probably right,” Jim sighed. “No point even worrying about Blue anymore.” He turned around and gave Chapel an evil smile. “Sounds like it’s just between Red and Gold now, eh? Poor Bones is going to be so disappointed.”

 

Chapel just smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Everything going according to plan?” Leonard asked.

 

“Exactly,” Spock murmured, straightening his uniform.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There were really no words to describe the condition of the hallway leading to the mess hall. Shots were fired every which way as again and again someone tried to make it to the door. Gold was slowly pushing in with Sulu, Chekov, and Jim at the head. Red was holding their ground, however, picking off gold shirts left and right. The tension was high as it became apparent that a winner was going to emerge soon.

 

The Red Team’s battle cry started up again with gusto as a round of fire took both Sulu and Chekov out. They both sprinted back to their home base, hoping to get back to the battle quickly. Red quickly moved in, engulfing the door way to the mess hall as engineers provided covering fire.

 

Uhura pushed through the swarm of Red Shirts, and was just about to enter when a blue pellet hit her squarely on the back of her head. She whipped around to see Chapel standing smugly with Leonard on her left and Spock on her right. A plethora of Blue Shirts stood behind them.

 

Spock calmly lowered his weapon, as he had been the one to give the firing shot. He nodded to Leonard.

 

“Give the signal.”

 

Leonard smiled and put his fingers in his mouth, emitting a shrill whistle. All at once, the Blue Shirts converged on the mess hall, taking out Red and Gold shirts with remarkable precision. Both Leonard and Spock guarded the doorway as Chapel ran in and got the flag.

 

“Let’s wrap this up!” McCoy laughed as he fired a shot at Jim. He whistled again, and the blue shirts started running with Chapel back to home base, providing cover.

 

There were screams of panic from the Gold and Red shirts as they realized what was happening, and they frantically gave chase.

 

But it was too late.

 

With a cry of victory from the Blues, Chapel hoisted  herself up on the bio-bed in the med-bay and raised the flag high above her head.

 

The Blue Shirts had won the Fourth Annual Capture-the Flag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the cheering from the Blue Shirts had died down, and after Chapel had taught a lesson to some Red Shirts that thought it would be funny to be sore losers, Uhura finally took the walk of shame.

 

She carried the battered, broken, plastic trophy that was held together by four years of duct-tape and hope, and handed it to Chapel, who promptly put it on proud display in the med-bay.

 

They all headed down to the mess-hall, where there was sure to be tons of trash-talking and drinking. Backs were slapped and hands were shook. Blue Shirts were congratulated and bought drinks. People came to Bones to fix whatever damages Uhura had given them.

 

The grudges they had formed were all forgotten.

 

Until next year, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah that was it. Not my best work, but it was a lot of fun to write. As always, comments, kudos, and criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
